1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar LED (light-emitting diode) lamp, and more particularly to a solar LED lamp which utilizes solar energy to drive an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of the LED has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is used as a light source in a lamp.
Generally, an LED lamp comprises a plurality of LEDs assembled on a board and driven by electrical power. The LED lamp is usually connected with an electrical power source by lines. Nowadays, the LED lamps are increasingly considered for indoor or outdoor lighting purposes. However, there are times when there is no primary source of electrical power available; for example, when a disaster strikes an area a black-out can last for several days for the area. There are districts that often face electricity shortages. In some remote areas as well as in mountainous areas, electricity is still scarce. In such situations an alternative source of electrical power should be used for driving the LED lamps.
The use of solar energy as a source of energy for some types of devices is well known and has been shown to be advantageous in situations where other sources of power are unavailable. Solar power is advantageous in situations where other power sources are unavailable because solar energy can be collected during the daylight hours via a solar panel, and released during the night hours. So, solar energy is a good power source substituting for electrical source to drive the LED lamps.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar LED lamp which is reliable and has a long life of use.